


Meanwhile, Back at the ‘Polar Bear Club’...

by cyncitymojo



Series: Gentle, Clever Moose [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Brief Fellatio, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Romantic Fluff, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Timestamp, Top Jared Padalecki, implied semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Jensen recalls the details of those few blissful hours of escape at the cabin that Jared set up as a romantic surprise.***





	Meanwhile, Back at the ‘Polar Bear Club’...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> This is a special birthday surprise to my great friend, J2_Girlz, who kinda sorta requested this months ago. Happy Birthday T_Bird! Love ya lots!
> 
> Time-stamp to MOOSE SIGHTING. Dedicated to all who wondered just what those boys of ours got up to...

Jensen and Jared were at the airport, getting ready to head home after their -successfully eventful- ski weekend. Jensen could not remember the last time he was so at peace. As they waited for the call to board, Jensen drifted back to that wonderful night in the cabin:

***

_“Welcome to the Polar Bear Club Jen.” Jared continued to worship his skin, perfect contrast to the bright white beneath it. Before he could get too relaxed, Jensen rolled over and sat up, looking Jared in his beautiful, ever changing, mood ring eyes. He kissed the man he loved more than anything, smirked, and leaned him down onto his back on the floor muttering, “My fingers are still cold, and I can think of the perfect place to warm them up.”_

***

The room was given a romantic ambiance by a few candles while a fire was already going in the fireplace. In front of that, extending out to the middle of the room lay a huge, white, fluffy shag accent rug with a blanket and some pillows laid on it. The way it encompassed the space made it look as though the floor were blanketed by snow.

Jared gently shut the door behind Jensen -who stood frozen, stunned into silence- and walked him a little further into the room before removing his coat and gloves for him. Jared was already free from his own gear, gloves and all. The younger man moved to envelope his lover within the warmth of his arms. He cut off all questions with a deep, soul-bearing kiss.

Jensen quickly caught on and embraced Jared with just as much fervor. He wanted to convey how grateful he was and how lucky he felt to have someone so thoughtful in his life. As he began to touch his husband, the slight jump Jared responded with made Jensen chuckle. He remembered that his hands were freezing.

With Jared being a natural furnace, Jensen knew he would not stay cold long. Jensen took his time getting Jared’s clothes off, running his icy fingertips over as much tanned skin as possible. He then removed his own clothing, teasingly, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still as they each beheld the sight in front of them.

Jensen had backed Jared up closer to the rug, then brushed by him and spread out on the plush softness of the white expanse beneath their feet. He lay on his stomach, gaining some much-needed friction on his hot, hard, already twitching cock. His sigh of relief and relaxation reached through Jared, and pulled him down over Jensen like an anchor.

“Looks like you’re gonna get to admire my ass' freckles after all. This is as close to a polar bear anything as I’m gonna get,” Jensen breathed out, slow and easy.

“You’re beautiful, baby. This is better, so much better, than being out in the cold anyway. This is _our_ Polar Bear Club, Jen,” Jared whispered as he worshipped his husband’s skin, the musculature underneath, and the constellations of freckles on the surface.

Wanting a hell of a lot more from this experience than a massage and a nap, Jensen turned over and met Jared in a searing kiss. He had just gotten lost in those amazing, ever-changing eyes when he decided that he was going to enjoy what short time they had in this space to the fullest. He blushed a bit as he locked gazes with the love of his life and said, “I want you on every surface in this room. When we get on that plane to fly home, I want to be able to think of nothing else. I want to be reminded of this day any time I go to a kitchen to get a drink, any time I sit on a couch or even see a fur rug, and _every_ time I stoke the fireplace at home.”

Jared smiled Jensen’s favorite smile and then his eyes darkened with the lustful thoughts from the implications of the words Jensen spoke. “You promised to put those icy fingers of yours to good use, let’s see what you had in mind,” Jared said huskily, voice already wrecked from want.

Jensen left cool trails from Jared’s neck to his chest as he laid the larger man across the rug. Instead of straddling his hips and thighs, he knelt and wedged his way up to the junction of Jared’s endless legs. He teased the inside of his thighs as he spread Jared out wide and his mouth watered from the view.

Jared’s blessed member was stiff and proudly pointing up past the man’s belly button. The narrowness of his waist broadening out to that wide expanse of chest and shoulders merely framed, in contrast, the dark-headed engorged beast that he wanted to devour. Making his intent clear, in one smooth slide of lips and tongue, Jensen did not hesitate and had most of Jared’s length engulfed and touching the back of his throat in seconds.

He made a motion to swallow, flexing his throat around the spongy, bulbous tip and Jared almost lost it. “Ah, fuck, Jensen! So good baby,” he gasped out. Jensen could feel the strain of Jared trying not to buck up, his body quivering the struggle.

As Jensen slid back up, he moved his tongue in slow waves side to side along the deep vein on the underside. He reached the tip and flicked his tongue at the frenulum and through the slit of the head, now pulsating with a steady trickle of pre-come. The very taste of that man sent his blood rushing. He grasped the base firmly to ensure Jared could regain his composure. He wanted to feel him.

He made his way back up his man’s tall, shaking form, and planted soft, lingering kisses along his collarbones, licking at the sweat that was gathering in the middle. Jared was panting with the still overwhelmed feeling of Jensen’s hot, plush lips on his dick and then the still cool fingers wrapped around it like a vice. He gently rose and turned them over, legs still around Jensen.

It was as though Jared read his mind, as always, when he effortlessly flipped Jensen over between those slim, strong thighs of his. Jensen loved being manhandled and taken care of. He never could show that out in public, always having to exude the Alpha Male aesthetic.

“Jay, please…”

“Mmm, yeah baby, I got you. I’ll always make sure you get what you need,” Jared leant down and whispered in his ear with a nip to the lobe. His sizeable length sliding with purpose along the cleft of his ass. It made Jensen writhe and tilt his hips up with anticipation. Jared reached under one of the pillows lying on the rug and got the tube of ‘Wicked Gelle’ he had stashed there.

Jensen heard the cap pop, and the slick sounds of Jared coating his long, slender fingers. He felt Jared massage his lower back and ass with his dry hand, spreading his cheeks with long, nimble fingers. Surprisingly warm, slippery fingers caressed his opening, pressing gradually with little circles until Jensen’s flesh relented. 

Jensen gasped with the slow smooth glide as his lover slowly and lovingly prepped him. Each time Jared brushed past his prostate, it sent jolts of pleasure through him. Jensen bucked up to chase the sensation, but Jared held him down, grounded him.

By the time Jensen felt that immense vulnerability of being open that he was begging for, of being needy and receptive for Jared, there were three fingers moving, twisting inside him. He was practically purring as he stretched his arms out above his head and moaned into the rug.

Jensen was so lost in that floaty headspace he barely noticed Jared replace the fingers with the lubed head of his dick until it breached him with a slight pop. Then his euphoria climbed as Jared squeezed his thighs closer, causing Jensen’s slightly spread legs to close, and the feeling of being filled to be intensified tenfold.

“OhGodsofuckin… Jare- ahhh sweet Jesus!" He panted into the plush surface beneath as Jared stilled, pressed to the hilt. As Jensen adjusted, he started to move his hips. Jared relaxed him by sliding one hand up the center of his back, while blanketing his upper half over it. He then gripped Jensen’s shoulder with that hand, and reached with the other to lace his fingers with the ones Jensen had clutched around the shag of the rug. Jensen felt Jared’s heartbeat in-sync with his own.

"You ready Baby?" asked Jared, a breathy whisper that was felt more than heard. He pulled out almost fully, then pulled back on Jensen’s shoulder and began to pump those dancer’s hips of his. "I wanna take you apart so good, I will be the only one who knows how to put you back together." At first slowly, with a hypnotic rhythm, he drove Jensen to near madness. Each pass hit his prostate with precision. 

"Drive me so damn crazy with that porn star aim of yours. Feels so damned good Jay," Jensen moaned into the plushness of the rug with each slow drag of Jared inside him. He could not help coming, untouched, with a growling whine.

Jared then changed things, shifting his legs one at a time between Jensen’s and parting Jensen's even further. "That's it Jen, I love it when you're like this, that beautiful ass squeezing down on me so tight, feeling you move beneath me. Let me hear you Baby, how much you love it." He picked up the pace, getting up to a fervor, because Jensen’s channel was endlessly pulsing, clutching and squeezing his erection. It felt like Jensen was sucking him off without a gag reflex in that tight, wet, pulsating heat. 

"Ahh, fuck! Don't stop, you sexy sonofabitch!" The pace at which Jared was fucking into him, the soft feel of the rug against his slowly re-awakening cock, being spread wide and held down so wonderfully, Jensen was shouting himself hoarse until finally he came again with a roar. His back arched and his whole body stiffened when Jared growled, “Mine!” and slowed his thrusts to send his seed deep into Jensen’s body.

Jensen collapsed back onto the fluffy surface, trying to catch his breath. Jared turned them both on their sides to face the fire’s simmering embers and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He made a point to stay planted inside Jensen as long as he could, attempting to rock him to sleep. His slow, rhythmic grinding had Jensen perfectly blissful, but drifting slowly to slumber.

As much as Jensen wanted to, the only way they were moving to any other surface in the cabin was after a nap, at the very least.

**********

Jensen’s reverie was broken by a warm hand on the small of his back. He blinked, blushing at his memories, and found hazel and turquoise speckled with gold like the sun. Jared was regarding him speculatively. Jensen had to turn away or he would not be able to control how red his face and ears would become.

“Plane’s about to board soon Jen, you alright?”

“Ahem, uh yeah, no problem,” he murmured, voice deep with arousal. He hoped Jared would just assume he was fronting as Dean, joking around. No such luck. Jared chose that moment to yank them and their carry-ons into the -thank God- empty restroom. It must have been real close to boarding time.

“You havin’ flashbacks, Baby?” Jared peered into him with a possessive sort of pride that only Jensen has ever seen. It drove him crazy and made his heart-rate fly.

“Maybe just a bit. I still cannot believe you made all that happen. When did you ever get a free moment?”

Jared leaned into Jensen’s space, sharing his breath before kissing him deeply. “I told you, I will always make sure you get what you need.”

* <3 *

* <3 *

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Missyswife37, jessie_cristo, and jessies_girl for helping me with this, and for keeping me inspired to continue writing no matter how severely I was blocked. This has been a long time coming, but the timing ended up being perfect!!!
> 
> PS: First time using additional tags, hope I got it mostly right!


End file.
